El debut en...Verano (2018) - made by Alex
Fun in the during...El debut en...Verano. Verano (Castellano) * Phineas y Ferb: ¡El verano te Pertenece! * La Sirenita * Peter Pan * Power Rangers Zeo: Bombardero en Verano * Pac-Man y las Aventuras Fantasmales: Paclantis * Super Mario Odyssey: Reino de las Cataratas * Pokemon Stadium: Gim. Plateado * Pac-Man y las Aventuras Fantasmales: Betrayus sube la temperatura * Cleo y Cuquin: El Día en la Playa * Una Casa de Locos: ¡Vacaciones Accidentadas! * Bob Esponja: Un Héroe fuera del Agua * Cars 3 * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Doremi: El Camping y el Curry están que Arden * Codigo KND: Operacion: C.A.M.P.O. * Código KND: Operación: P.L.A.Y.A./Operación: E.S.P.I.A. * Una Casa de Locos: Carretera y Manta * Gravity Falls: Turista Atrapado * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Sucedió en Manehattan * Cars * Bob Esponja La Pelicula * Vaiana * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Profesión de Fe * Super Mario Odyssey: Reino de las Arenas * Super Mario Odyssey: Reino del Lago * Super Mario Odyssey: Reino Perdido * Una Casa de Locos: Pasando por el Agua * Mario Party 2: Mundo Pirata * En Busca del Valle Encantado 3: La fuente de la Vida * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Demasiadas Pinkie Pies * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Desveladas en Ponyville * Una Casa de Locos: Debate Imparcial * Una Casa de Locos: Larga Vida a los Rockanroleros/La Casa está Loca, Loca, Loca * Shimmer y Shine: ¡Genios a la vista! * Bratz Babyz La Pelicula * ¡Socorro, Soy Un Pez! * Código KND: Operación: M.A.R.E.A./Operación: A.D.E.L.A.N.T.E. * Código KND: Operación: U.T.O.P.I.A./Operación: B.A.N.D.I.D.O.S. * Código KND: Operación: D.E.L.I.C.I.A./Operación: P.A.S.T.A. * Código KND: Operación: N.U.D.O. * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Tiempo con Twilight * Una Casa de Locos: Leyendas/Canguro Superviviente * Donkey Kong 64: Galeón Gafe * Pokémon Stadium: Gim Celeste * Super Smash Bros. para Wii U: Isla Wuhu * Power Rangers: La Isla de la Ilusión * Power Rangers: La Roca * Power Rangers: La Vela Verde * Power Rangers: Pájaros de una Pluma * Power Rangers: El club de la Limpieza * Power Rangers: Un mal reflejo * Power Rangers: El día del Juicio Final * Kim Possible: Nada o Ahógate * Kim Possible: Retorno a Quiero Llorarar * Totally Spies!: Ya sale el Sol * Totally Spies!: El Tronco * Pokémon Stadium: Gim Carmin * Power Rangers Rescate Relámpago: Azul Marino * Power Rangers Rescate Relámpago: La Hija de Neptuno * Pesadillas: Un Dia en Horrorlandia * Atlantis: El Imperio Perdido * El Planeta del Tesoro * Bob Esponja: Trabajo de Verano * Doremi: La Eterna Rival, Problemas con la Tienda Mágica * Doremi: Los Amuletos de la bruja Ruka son muy Peligrosos * Doremi: ¡¿Conseguiremos examinarnos del nivel 6?! * Doremi: Una prueba para las aprendices de Bruja * Doremi: La Bruja Ruka contra las Aprendices de 6º Nivel * Doremi: ¡La trampa del brujo!, Vuelve Bigotes * Doremi: ¡Hana recuperada gracias a los nuevos poderes Mágicos! * Doremi: La Gran Aventura de Hana * Doremi: ¡Viaje de estudios! Es difícil ser Delegado * Doremi: Una reunión desastrosa en Nara * Doremi: La Interminable noche de Kioto * Power Rangers Guardianes del Tiempo: Rangers Infiltrados * Power Rangers Dino Thunder: No Seas Besugo * Power Rangers: Pulgas o no Pulgas * Power Rangers: Plaga de Mantis * Power Rangers: El regreso de un Viejo Amigo * Bob Esponja: Esponja Socorrista * Totally Spies!: Arnold el Grande * Kim Possible: Adelante Equipo Go * Power Rangers: Abeja Zumbona * Power Rangers: Gallo de Pelea * Power Rangers: Segunda Oportunidad * Power Rangers: Aparece el Liquidador * Power Rangers: La Temporada de Rugby * Bob Esponja: El Club Bob Esponja/Mi Bonito Caballito de Mar * Kim Possible: Parad al Equipo Go * Totally Spies!: Un 101 En Fisica * Totally Spies!: El Circo de los Horrores * Totally Spies!: Cerebritos Informaticos * Totally Spies!: Dental o Problema Mental * Totally Spies!: La fuga de la Isla de Whooh * Totally Spies!: El Campamento Trampa * Totally Spies!: Aerolineas del Mal * Totally Spies!: Me Encogera la Cabeza * Totally Spies!: Un Golpe de Futuro * Totally Spies!: Alex se Matricula * Totally Spies!: El ataque de la Mandy Gigante * Totally Spies!: Crucero de Cables * Totally Spies!: Dejame no Seas Mimo * Totally Spies!: El Malvado Vendedor de Helados * Totally Spies!: Espias no Gracias * Power Rangers: El Motin * Power Rangers: ¿Dónde demonios está Alpha? * Power Rangers: Masilla en el Cerebro * Power Rangers: El sueño del Green Ranger * Power Rangers: El Ladrón de Poderes * Power Rangers: La invasión del Ciervo Volante * Power Rangers: Bienvenidos a la Isla Venus * Power Rangers: La cancion de Guitardo * Power Rangers en el Espacio: La avispa con corazón * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El descubrimiento de Delta * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El gran malificador * Power Rangers en el Espacio: La abuela casamentera * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El aguijón bariliano * Power Rangers en el Espacio: La crisis de identidad de T.J. * Power Rangers en el Espacio: Destellos de Darkonda * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El mega viaje de los Rangers * Banjo-Kazooie: Cala del Tesoro Oculto * Banjo-Kazooie: Valle de Gobi * Banjo-Kazooie: La Bahía del Cubo Oxidado * Banjo-Kazooie: El Bosque Tic-Tac (Verano) * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El Verdadero Ranger Azul al Rescate * Mario Party 7: Parque Pirámide * Buscando a Nemo * El Libro de la Selva * El Rey León * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: El Tesoro Perdido de Griffonstone * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Una Estampa Realista * Mario Party 4: Koopacabana * Power Rangers Poder Salvaje: El efecto tornado * Power Rangers: El fin del Green Ranger * Power Rangers: El Green Ranger ha desaparecido * Lilo y Stitch * Hermano Oso * ¡Rompe Ralph! * Kim Possible: El ataque de Puño de Mono * Kim Possible: El ataque de las Bebes Asesinas * Kim Possible: Juegos Mentales * Kim Possible: Atracción Animal * Totally Spies!: Yo Amo a mi Momia * Totally Spies!: Fiesta de Locos * Totally Spies!: Pesadilla la Aire Libre * Totally Spies!: El Maravilloso Mundo Animal * Doremi: Somos Brujas Purificadoras * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: El Forajido Más Buscado de Appleloosa * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: La Principal Atracción * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la Amistad * Pokemon Stadium: Gim. Canela * Gravity Falls: Prueba de fuego * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree * Doremi: Flechazo durante la Pesca * Power Rangers: Una Historia de Pesca * Pesadillas: Mutantes en las Profundidades * Una Casa de Locos: Yendo de Duros/Bailando las Aguas * Robin Hood * Dumbo * Pinocho * Oliver y su Pandilla * Tod y Toby * Indomable * Buscando a Dory * Peter Pan 2: Regreso al país de Nunca Jamás * Doremi: ¿La Nueva estudiante también es Bruja? * Doremi: Dodo hace el examen del 4º Nivel * Doremi: Reunión de Brujas Blandiblú * Encantada: La historia de Giselle * Ratatouille * WALL•E: Batallón de Limpieza * Power Rangers: Aventura Ninja * Power Rangers Zeo: La invasión de los ladrones de rangers * Power Rangers Zeo: Canción cantada en amarillo * Power Rangers Zeo: Juego de honor * Power Rangers Turbo: Cariño, he encogido a los Rangers * Power Rangers Turbo: La entrega del testigo * Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutron el Niño Inventor: Fiesta Playera * Pokemon Stadium 2: Gim. Malva * Mario Party 3: Deep Bloober Sea * Power Rangers Turbo: Las chaquetas hechizadas * Power Rangers Turbo: Las ruedas del destino * Power Rangers Turbo: Una porción de problemas * Power Rangers Turbo: El Fantasma * Power Rangers Turbo: Acto de aparición * Power Rangers Turbo: Cuando el tiempo se congela * Power Rangers en el Espacio: La hora de la Embestida * Doremi: Yada, Un Busca Problemas * Doremi: Ya no puedo más, voy a usar la Magia Prohibida * Doremi: Hazuki, Secuestrada * Doremi: ¡¿Poppu se convierte también en bruja?! * Doremi: Somos Brujas Purificadoras * Doremi: Doremi se va a Casar * Doremi: ¡El Poder de Unos Bollos! * Doremi: Akatsuki el Chico Misterioso * Doremi: El plan de régimen de Kanae * Doremi: Recuerdos en las Tierras del Norte * Doremi: Pánico en la Revisión Médica * Doremi: Han desaparecido todos en el Test de Coraje * Doremi: ¿La Señorita Seki tiene Novio? * Doremi: Que niño tan Malcriado * Doremi: Poppu es la Hermana Mayor? * Doremi: Almejas de la Playa * Doremi: ¡¿El Club Musical de Rock and Roll?! * Doremi: ¡Por Favor, Dame la receta de las Ilusiones! * Doremi: ¿Tamaki controla el Mundo? * Doremi: El conjuro de amor Perruno * Doremi: El Camping y el curry están que Arden * Doremi: No te vayas. Mano contra mano * Doremi: Los Chicos Buenos se Distraen * Doremi: Onpu Confusa * Doremi: Con La Bici a Todas Partes * Power Rangers Dino Super Charge: Ir de Pesca * Una Casa de Locos: La Buena Vida * Una Casa de Locos: Dando la Nota * Super Mario Odyssey: Reino Urbano * Super Mario Odyssey: Reino Ribereño * Angry Birds La Pelicula * Zootropolis * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: El guante de fuego * Una Casa de Locos: Injusticias * Mickey y su Cerebro en Apuros * Mickey, Donald y Goofy: Los Tres Mosqueteros * Pesadillas: La Playa del Fantasma * Power Rangers en el Espacio: Carlos hace de niñera * Power Rangers en el Espacio: Andros y el polizón * Power Rangers Turbo: Fuego en tu depósito * Power Rangers Turbo: La vuelta de la llave maldita * Power Rangers Turbo: El espíritu del bosque * Power Rangers: El Cristal de las Pesadillas * Power Rangers: Los polos opuestos se Atraen * Doremi: Decid patata a la Cámara * Doremi: Pasando las vacaciones a Solas * Doremi: No te vayas. Mano contra Mano * La Guardia del León: Demasiadas Termitas * Power Rangers Super Samurai: La elección de Kevin * Power Rangers Turbo: El mensaje del milenio * Power Rangers Turbo: Pasión por ganar * Power Rangers Turbo: Los coches atacan * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: El Holomapa * Cleo y Cuquin: El Campeonato * Power Rangers Turbo: Cariño, he encongido a los Rangers * Power Rangers Turbo: La entrega del Testigo * Código KND: Operación: P.I.S.C.I.N.A. * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Un Regalo para Maud Pie * Power Rangers Dino Super Charge: Pesadilla en Amber Beach * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel: Amor Cruel * Una Casa de Locos: Trucos y Risas * Totally Spies!: La Belleza es Superficial * Totally Spies!: El regreso de Geraldine * Totally Spies!: Una Malvada Fraternidad * Kim Possible: Capitán Drakken * Star contra las fuerzas del mal: Duendetopía * Star contra las fuerzas del mal: Garras de langosta * Pesadillas: El Fantasma sin Cabeza * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel: Creando Olas * Power Rangers: De Pesca * Power Rangers: El reino de la Medusa * Power Rangers: Máxima emoción * Power Rangers: Mutantes que se metamorfosean * Power Rangers: Un estofado de ostras * Power Rangers Zeo: Espíritu interior * Power Rangers Zeo: Desvíos * Power Rangers Zeo: Encontrado y perdido * Power Rangers Zeo: Hermano, ¿Te sobra una punta de flecha? * Power Rangers Turbo: Jeroglificos * Power Rangers en el Espacio: La invasión del Cambia Cuerpos * Power Rangers en el Espacio: La supervivencia del plata * Power Rangers Turbo: Las chaquetas hechizadas * Power Rangers Turbo: Cuando el tiempo se congela * Power Rangers en el Espacio: Rojo de envidia * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El secreto plata * Power Rangers en el Espacio: Una cita con el peligro * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El destino de Zhane * Donkey Kong 64: Azteca Airado * Mario Party 2: Mundo del Oeste * Zafarrancho en el Rancho * Kim Possible: Problemas en el Tiempo * Kim Possible: Enfermedad Emocional * Totally Spies!: Los Malvados Pizeros * Power Rangers Turbo: El día más negro * Power Rangers Turbo: Una última esperanza * Power Rangers Turbo: La caída del fantasma * Power Rangers Turbo: La batalla de los Megazords * Power Rangers: Problemas con Shellshock * Power Rangers: Monstruo Araña * Mario Party 2: Mundo Misterioso * Los Rescatadores en Cangurolandia * El retorno de Jafar * Aladdín y el Rey de los Ladrones * El Rey León 2: El tesoro de Simba * La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar * 101 Dálmatas 2 * El Libro de la Selva 2 * El Rey León 3: Hakuna Matata * El origen de La Sirenita * Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales: Jurassic Pac * Power Rangers: Maniobras osquertales en el Parque * Código KND: Operación: P.A.T.O.S. * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Top Bolt * Una Casa de Locos: Un Caos Muy Familiar * Power Rangers Zeo: Contamina que algo queda * Power Rangers Super Samurai: Miedo al Pez * Goofy e Hijo * La Película de Stitch * Lilo y Stitch 2: El Efecto del Defecto * Leroy y Stitch * Totally Spies!: Un Extraño Virtual * Totally Spies!: Whoopoeira * Mario Party 9: Océano Blooper * Mario Party 10: Arrecife Extravagante * Super Mario Odyssey: Reino de los Fogones * Monstruos University * Canción del Sur * La Bruja Novata * Pocahontas * El Jorobado de Notre Dame * Hercules * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El secreto del relicario * Power Rangers en el Espacio: Astronema se lo piensa dos veces * Power Rangers en el Espacio: El acto de fe de los Rangers * Power Rangers en el Espacio: La venganza de Espectro Oscuro * Tarzan * Doremi: ¡¿El Bigotes hace su aparición?! * Doremi: El amor que fluye entre las montañas * Doremi: ¡Se me ha perdido el medallón en el festival de Verano! * Doremi: ¡Quiero encontrarme con el fantasma! * Doremi: Un regalo desde Mongolia * Doremi: ¡El festival deportivo es muy peligroso! * Doremi: El numerito de las aprendices de bruja * Power Rangers Turbo: La super fuerza de Justin * Power Rangers Turbo: Las Rangers Rivales * Power Rangers Turbo: Piezas y Paquetes * Explosivamente Goofy * Los Tres Caballeros * Toy Story 2: Los Juguetes vuelven a la Carga * Cars 2 * El Jorobado de Notre Dame 2 * La Dama y el Vagabundo 2 * Tod y Toby 2 * My Little Pony La magia de la Amistad: Regresa al lugar de origen * Una Casa de Locos: Una Casa Muy Revuelta Category:Summer Category:Castellano